Through the Fire
by X Inori x
Summary: [One shot!] Sora is afraid of fire. Though Sunao had been missing for years after learning Aizawa was still alive, Sora unexpectedly finds Sunao, but to get to him he has to face his greatest fear. [SunaoxSora]


A/N: Another Sukisyo fic from me! This time SunaoxSora! Continued from the first fic. Review kudasai(please)!**

* * *

**

**Through the Fire**

"Good bye Nii-chan! I'll see you at home!" Sei called out,

"Bye! Sensei!" called out Kitamura and Shiina,

Sora waved at the three boys. Over the past three years since their graduation, Sunao went missing when they found out Aizawa was alive. Matsuri currently was traveling the world along with Nagase and Ichikawa, who finally got married. Sora over time became a teacher at his high school replacing Minato, as he went missing the same time Sunao disappeared.

Over the years it has been the three of them living together, Nanami, Sora, and Sei, after losing his parents in an accident. Sora took over the role of being Sei's guardian and older brother, while Nanami was still the same caring mother-like character he always was, and continued being the school's nurse. The school no longer was an all boys school, and the dorms were no longer used.

"Sora." Sora turned around, it was Nanami,

"Nanami."

"Wait for me, lets go home together shall we?" said Nanami, Sora nodded.

---

"What are we having for dinner tonight Nanami?" asked Sora,

"I'm not sure, but we should go shopping." Nanami suggested as they passed by the supermarket, they turned around and went inside the store.

---

"By the way Sora, where's Sei?" asked Nanami,

"Oh, Sei. With the other two chibis." Nanami giggled,

"Out on a date again?" Sora laughed,

"Yeah. A huge love triangle, he stuck between Kitamura and Shiina."

"Oh really. What do you think he's going to do?"

"If it were me, I'd just make it a threesome!" Sora laughed,

"Very good advice, older brother." Nanami and Sora laughed, even though the most important people in Nanami and Sora's lives were missing, they always seemed to smile through all the pain and go forward.

---

"It's getting late Sora, and Sei's not home." Said Nanami getting more worried by the second. Sora looked at the clock, 10:00 p.m.

"Did you call his cellphone?" asked Sora,

"I tried, but he must have turned it off." Said Nanami,

"I'll go look for him." Sora said getting up from the couch.

"Good luck!" Nanami called after Sora as he exited the door.

---

_"Where is that chibi!" _thought Sora. Sora was annoyed because it was so cold outside, though that's what he told himself. In truth Sora was really worried about Sei, and what could have happened to him?

"Wah!"

_"That was Shiina's voice!" _Sora started running towards the direction; he heard the cry from.

"Shiina!"

"Sensei!" cried Shiina as he grabbed onto Sora, Kitamura came and hugged Sora as well. He understood why they were so terrified, but why didn't he notice it before?

"Sensei! Sei's inside!" cried Kitamura,

"Sei!" Sora cried, he hesitated and stood frozen in fear, as strong as his will to save his brother was. It shattered at what he saw.

A burning building.

Suddenly two figures came through the blaze. It was Shinichirou carrying Sei. "Sei!" called out everyone, Kitamura and Shiina ran towards Shinichirou, Sora would have joined had he not been so petrified.

Finally going a good distance from the fire, Shinichirou brought Sei to Sora. "Long time no see Sora."

"Nii-chan." was all Sora said as he took Sei from Shinichirou,

"Nii-san where were y-" Shinichirou interrupted Sora,

"Sora. Sunao is inside."

"What!" yelled Sora, Shinichirou nodded,

"Why didn't you save him?!" Sora grabbed Shinichirou's collar, in the process nearly dropping Sei.

"Sora."

"Why!" he screamed,

"We can't save him Sora. He was blocked off from all the exits."

"No . . . No!" yelled Sora, collapsing on the ground.

After missing for three years. This was how it was supposed to end? Sunao was so close yet so far away, and knowing he would die, and there was nothing Sora could do to save, the most important person in his life.

Sora than stood up, tears streaming down his face, he had no choice. He would go through the fire, to save Sunao. But the fire, will burn him. The pain . . . the memories of when he and Sunao were tortured in Aizawa's lab, all the painful memories began to stream back into his mind, as the flames engulfed the house.

"Help me Sora!" came a sudden scream, Sora blinked, snapping back to reality.

"Sora!"

_"Sunao!" _

Without realizing it, Sora dashed into the burning house, "Sora!" called Shinichirou, "Sensei no!"

_"Sunao, Sunao, Sunao!" _was all that echoed in Sora's mind, he had to find Sunao, despite the flames. The flames that hurt him, the flames that tortured him, the flames that could not hurt only him but Sunao.

"Sora!"

"Sunao!" Sora cried out, running through a wall of flames, there was Sunao on the floor crying his eyes out.

"Sora!" Sunao blinked, _"Is this a dream?" _he thought,

"Sunao!" Sora said embracing Sunao, _"No this is no dream."_

"Sunao, I'm not leaving you again." Sora said braking the embrace, he stood up and offered his hand to Sunao,

"Let's go Sunao." Sunao grabbed Sora's hand, as they ran through the sea of flames, as they did in Aizawa's rose garden.

Sei blinked his eyes then looked up, "Sei!" both Kitamura and Shiina cried, hugging their friend.

"What happened?"The two other boys said nothing, they were just glad Sei was alive.

_"Sora."_ Thought Shinichirou.

Suddenly another two figures lingered towards the entrance of the burning building, firefighters had finally arrived, trying to extinguish the fire.

"Sora!" they all cried, Sora and Sunao limped towards the others, then suddenly clasping.

"Sora! Sunao!"

"Were fine." Sora smiled, looking at Sunao who fell on top of his chest, Sunao smiled then closed his eyes.

Sora got up then kissed Sunao on the forehead, "I'm glad your back." He whispered.

---

_-At the Hospital_

"Shinichirou!" cried Nanami hugging his husband, "Nanami." He whispered into his ear.

"It's been too, long." Nanami chocked through his tears. The boys fell asleep, they were checked and seemed to be fine along with Shinichirou.

Shinichirou and Nanami kissed, a deep long kiss. Finally braking for air, Nanami suggested seeing how Sora and Sunao were doing.

Sora, suffered minor burns but was fine, sat next to Sunao's bed. Sunao had been hooked up to an oxygen machine, because of all the carbon dioxide he inhaled. Sora held tightly onto Sunao's hand. Sunao hasn't woken up yet, which was expected but it worried Sora. He didn't want it to end like this.

"Sunao." He whispered, straining himself not to cry.

"So . . . So . . . ra?" Sora looked up,

"Sunao?"

"So . . . ra."

"Sunao! Your okay!" Sora said hugging Sunao lightly,

"Of course, I wouldn't . . . die on you." Sunao said inhaling deeply,

"No, no you wouldn't." Sora said finally giving way, and letting the tears flow down his cheeks. Sunao finally opened his eyes. Hot pink mixing with ocean blue eyes as they stared at each other.

Sunao wiped Sora's tears away with the back of his hand, "Sora."

Sora blushed a little bit. "Yes Sunao?"

"You faced your fear." Sora blinked, it was true he ran into the fire. Facing his fear of being tortured with fire.

"I did it, only to save you. I was so scared Sunao." Sora said resting his head on Sunao's chest. Sunao pulled him closer.

"It's okay, I know. Thank you Sora." Sunao said making Sora face him, then leaned in and kissed Sora on the lips lightly. Then braking away, Sora kissed back.

Nanami smiled, along with Shinichirou, he put his arm around Nanami. "We can start over." Said Shinichirou,

"And be a family again." Added Nanami.

"Yes." Shinichirou concluded as Sora and Sunao finally parted, falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

A/N: And that's the moving ending of the story! I'm jk, I don't know if you find this "moving". If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 


End file.
